


Random Encounter

by Malkontent



Category: Adventure World (game), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Banter, Beards, Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Character, Come Eating, Gay Bar, Human, Kissing, Lube, M/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Pickup Lines, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Inexperience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkontent/pseuds/Malkontent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his eye-opening encounter with Melech, Aleyn visits a goblin bar in the waterfront district looking for kindred souls.</p><p>Total PWP ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/gifts).



Aleyn turned down the narrow street that ran along the docks in East Clam, his hands shoved into his pockets for warmth. It was a cold, blustery evening, and the wind coming in off the harbor was bringing the first hints of winter with it.

There were no streetlamps in this part of the dock, but many of the buildings were still lit up at this early hour. One in particular burned brightly in the distance, a modest three-story brick inn with a wooden sign that swung creakily from a chain. The salt-bleached letters declared it to be the Resplendent Roc Tavern, Thureylon Galashear proprietor. This was the place that Melech had mentioned before Aleyn had left.

The young adventurer glanced side to side as he approached the tavern, unsure exactly what he was looking for. It was highly unlikely that anyone in this neighborhood would recognize him, or even care if they did. Still, he couldn’t help being nervous.

The windows of the tavern were steamed up from the heat of the assembled guests, but he could see shapes moving around inside and hear the sound of laughter, chattering voices, and a lilting piano that was playing a traditional goblin melody.

He took a deep breath and opened the door.

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, really. Perhaps the entire bar would freeze into an eery silence with every eye turning to the door as the piano music died away in an ominous, jangling chord. Perhaps he would see someone he knew and turn around to flee the place before he could take a step inside.

What actually happened was that none of the bar’s many patrons seemed to even notice the newcomer standing in the doorway. The music continued playing, the patrons - both men and women, he noted, despite what he had expected - in the room continued carousing, and he continued to stand uncertainly until the aging hobgoblin bartender turned to him with a chuckle and waved him in.

“In or out, friend, you’re letting in all the cold air!”

“Oh!” Aleyn said with a start, quickly stepping inside and letting the door shut behind him. He glanced around the bar, noting patrons of all ages and races, although a large proportion were goblinoid, and most of them were young. In one corner a goblin sat on a piano bench, effortlessly gliding up and down the scales of a rousing chorus of “Gor Grumash Nachtur”.

Aleyn made his way unobtrusively to the bar and pulled up a stool.

“What’ll it be, friend?” the barkeep asked him.

Aleyn shrugged with a cautious grin. 

“Surprise me.”

“Risk taker, huh? One Surprise Me, comin’ right up.” the hobgoblin said with a wink.

While the barkeep busied himself with his bottles, Aleyn took a deep breath and tried to appear nonchalant. He glanced over at a table across the room where a group of people were playing cards and laughing. One of them, a well-built, blonde-haired human with a neatly trimmed goatee and olive skin looked up at him. When he saw Aleyn eying him he smiled.

Aleyn quickly turned back to the bar just as the barkeep brought him a fizzy purple concoction. Aleyn tried it and discovered it tasted of blackberries and gin. He smiled and raised his glass toward the bartender in thanks.

For the next few minutes, Aleyn slowly sipped his drink, feeling less and less comfortable about this idea with each passing moment.

“Thurey!” a voice suddenly called from right beside him, “One more for me!”

Aleyn turned to see that the blonde man had come up beside him at the bar while he was brooding. He was gesturing to the bartender with one finger before turning to Aleyn with a friendly smile.

“Hey there, friend. You’re new here.” It wasn’t a question.

“Um… yeah. I am. A uh… friend... told me about this place.”

“Oh? And what did they tell you?”

Aleyn blushed.

“That uh… that I might find other men…. other people like me here.”

The man nodded. The bartender brought him a drink that looked to be almost pure whiskey and the man smiled at him in thanks.

“Well, we all have to start somewhere, right? I’m Kessin, by the way.”

The man stuck out his hand and Aleyn reached to shake it, noticing as he did the assortment of rings the man wore, some of them jewelled, others simply carved metals.

“Are you from Highmark?” Aleyn asked.

“Sort of. I was born here, but I travel a lot. I’m a merchant. I work with a caravan that runs the magic triangle. We pick up grain and other foodstuffs in Grimfarr, bring it here to trade for jewels and magical supplies, then take them to Mythragal where we sell for a profit. How about you?”

“Oh, nothing so exotic. I live not all that far from here. A few neighborhoods over. Although, I travel quite a bit as well. My name’s Aleyn.”

“You’re not a trader.” the man said with an appraising glance, “Or I’d have seen you around the markets. And I know I would have remembered someone with eyes as gorgeous as yours. What line of work are you in that you travel so much?”

“I’m uhhh… an adventurer,” Aleyn said, blushing slightly.

Kessin threw his head back and laughed long and loud, causing a few of the other patrons to look his way before shaking their heads and going back to their drinks and conversations. Kessin didn’t seem the least bit bothered by the looks.

“An adventurer! ‘Nothing so exotic,’ huh? You’re way too modest for your own good.”

Aleyn chuckled. Kessin’s good spirits seemed almost infectious.

“Well, I don’t like to brag.”

“Kid…” Kessin began. Aleyn noted with amusement that he was probably only a couple of years older than Aleyn was. “Sometimes it’s okay to brag a little. For example, if I were trying to get you to come back to my room upstairs with me, I might tell you that I’ve been told by three different men of three different species that I was the best lover they’d ever had. And I wouldn’t even be lying.”

Aleyn’s eyes widened slightly.

“...are you telling me that?”

Kessin grinned and raised his glass.

“I suppose I am.”

\----------------

Kessin tossed his waistcoat lazily across the back of a cushioned chair and began unbuttoning his sleeves as Aleyn walked into the room behind him and looked around. It was a simple room with a large bed and a few smoldering logs in the fireplace.

Kessin picked up a slab of wood from the pile near the hearth and prodded the flames back to life before placing it on top. The room was perfectly cozy, despite the cold wind blowing outside the window.

“So…” he said, brushing the wood flakes off his hands, “I take it you’ve never done this before?”

“Oh, ummm… once.” Aleyn said with a shrug. His cheeks were beginning to turn rosy, although he wasn’t sure if it was due to the situation or the fire.

Kessin nodded.

“How was it?”

“It was… good. Liberating, I suppose. He showed me a lot of things.”

“Good.” Kessin unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt, then started working on his collar. Aleyn felt a lump forming in his throat. “It’s always better when your first time is a positive one. I can’t even say how many men I’ve talked to who said their first times were full of regret and pain and awkwardness.”

He had finished unbuttoning his shirt and it hung open, half-revealing a well-sculpted chest covered in fine, blonde hair.

“Well… I suppose there was a little bit of awkwardness. I mean, he tried to make it less… Oof!”

In two steps and the blink of an eye Kessin had crossed the short distance between them and pressed his mouth Against Aleyn’s. He tasted of whiskey, and his mouth was every bit as intoxicating. Aleyn felt his tongue probing eagerly and once he’d regained his balance and composure he reciprocated. Kissing Kessin was different than kissing Melech, he realized. His teeth weren’t sharp, for one thing, and he was more insistent, more energetic. This, then was what it was like to be with someone his own age, or nearer to it. Someone full of energy and passion.

Kessin’s hands were locked on Aleyn’s shoulders, so Aleyn let his travel up the front of his lover’s body, pushing his shirt out of the way and running his palms over the smooth muscles and soft hair of his chest. He ran a thumb experimentally over the hard nub of one nipple and, to his delight, Kessin moaned.

When Kessin finally pulled away he laughed.

“Sorry, I’d been waiting to do that since I saw you,” Kessin said.

“Oh…” Aleyn muttered, catching his breath,“ No apologies needed. Trust me.”

Kessin pulled him forward again, slower this time. Aleyn savored the sensation of their lips meeting and parting. As they kissed, Kessin began working on Aleyn’s shirt, and within a minute it had been unbuttoned and discarded.

Kessin’s mouth slid down along Aleyn’s jawline, kissing and licking eagerly. He latched on to the sensitive flesh of Aleyn’s neck and drew a deep gasp from his lungs as he sucked and licked the tender spot.

Aleyn moaned. Kessin’s hands were busy unbuttoning his trousers, but Aleyn wasn’t quite certain what to do with his own hands. He decided it was safest to reciprocate and moved them down Kessin’s body to his crotch, running his fingers over the swelling bulge of Kessin’s cock before beginning to undo his pants.

“Dear gods…” Kessin said with an odd look as he pulled off Aleyn’s underpants, revealing his cock, “You say you’ve only been with one other man?”

Aleyn’s heart skipped a beat. What was wrong? He knew this had been too good to be true.

“Ummm… yeah. Why?”

Kessin’s hand slid under Aleyn’s shaft and held it loosely, his fingers skimming lightly over the soft skin.

“You’re huge. How the hell have you kept something like this to yourself for all these years? It’s amazing someone hasn’t jumped you on sheer principle.”

Aleyn laughed with relief.

“Well, I don’t exactly go showing it off.”

“Hells, I would.”

He tightened his grip slightly and Aleyn began to stiffen.

“I’m going to take it as a personal challenge to get this thing inside me.”

Kessin pulled his pants the rest of the way off and revealed his own, more moderately sized member. It was larger and thicker than Melech’s, but still well short of Aleyn’s.

Aleyn stared at Kessin’s cock with interest. The first time he’d done this, he had been nervous, and hadn’t gotten a really good look. This time, he was determined to take his time and savor the experience and the sights. He sank to his knees to get a better look.

“May I?” he asked, reaching up one hand.

“I have never yet turned down an offer like that. I don’t intend to start now.”

Aleyn smiled and took hold of the rigid shaft, feeling it throb in his palm. He pushed back the foreskin and ran his fingers lightly over the spongy head, following every curve. His fingertips circled the head and tickled the underside of it as his other hand came up to slowly stroke the main shaft. Aleyn was fascinated by the look of it, the feel of it. He breathed in and caught the scent of sweat and soap and a faint trace of whisky. Tentatively he leaned forward and ran his tongue along the underside of the head. Kessin groaned.

The sound brought goosebumps to Aleyn’s skin. To know that he was pleasing someone, that they wanted him as much as he wanted them. It felt good. It felt… right.

“You sure you’ve only done this once?” Kessin joked.

Aleyn blushed. He moved his mouth over the firm flesh of Kessin’s cock, feeling it slide over his tongue. He only managed a few inches of it before his gag reflex forced him to pull out, but he quickly repeated the process. He began pumping his mouth back and forth over the shaft, using his hand to make up for the the distance his lips couldn’t cover.

“Mmmm…” Kessin said, his fingers curling in Aleyn’s mop of brown hair. He began to take more control of the situation, moving his hips to set the speed of Aleyn’s sucking. “That’s good. You have a talented mouth, Aleyn. Look at me.”

Hearing his name in these circumstances sent a shiver through Aleyn’s body. He obeyed dutifully, looking up into the other man’s face. Kessin seemed to enjoy looking down into his eyes as his cock pistoned in and out of his lips.

“Oh gods…” He put one hand on Aleyn’s cheek, and Aleyn knew he was feeling his own cock going in and out. Kessin pushed his cock as far in as it would go without choking Aleyn and held it there for a minute. Aleyn felt it twitching on his tongue, but he didn’t come yet. After another minute, Kessin pulled out of his mouth with a grunt.

“Fuck, man, you’re too good at this. I almost lost it there.”

“Isn’t that the point?” Aleyn said with a grin as he got to his feet.

“Not always. I pride myself on my stamina.” Kessin replied with a wink. He reached into the pocket of his shirt that lay on the back of a nearby chair and pulled out a small, crystal vial filled with an amber colored liquid. He tossed the vial to Aleyn and then laid back on the bed.

“I’m sure you know what to do with that.”

Aleyn nodded. It was similar to the oil that Melech had used during his first time, but when he opened the vial he found it smelled faintly of vanilla, rather than the floral scent of Melech’s lube. He poured a small amount of the sweet smelling liquid into his hand before rubbing it over his fully erect cock and stepping up between Kessin’s knees.

“I want to look up into those gorgeous eyes of yours while you fuck me.” Kessin said, pulling his legs back with his arms, “But take your time. ”

Aleyn nodded and positioned himself with Kessin’s ankles resting on his shoulders. One slippery finger found the other man’s ass and gently pushed into it, getting it slippery and ready. Finally, after a few minutes of fingering, Aleyn positioned his cock right at the entrance to Kessin’s ass and pressed forward, feeling the head of his shaft disappear easily into the other man’s depths.

“Mmmmm… yes, just like that. Slow and steady.”

Aleyn did as he was told, remembering what Melech had taught him about patience. He pushed himself into the other man a little bit at a time, pausing after every movement to give Kessin time to get used to the size of him. It was hard going, as Aleyn had to fight his natural instinct to thrust forward, but he managed to hold out until, after a few minutes of groaning and squirming, he was fully inside.

“There… hold it like that for a minute…” Kessin muttered, his eyes closed in pleasure.

Aleyn held still for a few seconds, but eventually it got to be too much for him and he slid out of the tight hole a little ways and pushed back in, eliciting a gasp from his lover. The sensations it was causing his cock were unbelievable.

“You’re so… so tight…” Aleyn muttered, then felt silly for saying it, but Kessin didn’t seem to notice.

Kessin didn’t protest his movements, so Aleyn continued sliding out just a little, and then pushing back in, slowly fucking the man in front of him. Kessin’s eyes opened and he grinned up at Aleyn. He reached up one hand and pulled him down towards him for a kiss, his legs wrapping around his waist. As Aleyn bent over he felt Kessin’s rock-hard erection rubbing against his stomach as their tongues danced.

Aleyn thrust his hips and Kessin gasped into his mouth, his blond beard tickling Aleyn’s face. Aleyn thrusted again, and then again. Kessin grabbed his face with both hands and held his gaze, staring into his eyes.

“Yes… fuck me… fuck me with that giant cock…” he moaned.

Aleyn obliged, moving faster and faster, feeling the heat and tingle of orgasm building inside him.

“Gods… oh fuck… I need to…” Aleyn gasped.

“Yes! Do it! I want to feel you coming inside me!” 

“Aah!” Aleyn cried out as he felt the pleasure crash over him and his hot seed spurted out into Kessin’s ass. Wave after wave of come poured deep into his lover, making his ass even more slippery as his cock continued to move in and out. Finally Aleyn shuddered and let his muscles relax. He was covered in sweat and Kessin was running his ringed fingers through Aleyn’s hair.

“Good boy…” Kessin purred, “You did excellent. Now it’s my turn.”

With barely any pressure, Kessin slowly guided Aleyn back down his body, settling the young sorceror’s mouth just over his cock. Aleyn wasted no time in engulfing it with his lips. He found that he was more relaxed now, and he could take slightly more of Kessin’s length into his throat without gagging. He could smell the scent of sex, and he knew that it must be his own come leaking out of Kessin’s ass onto the bed sheets. The thought was intoxicating.

Once again, Aleyn felt Kessin’s hand on his head and he looked up at him, watching the tiny expressions on his face as his tongue worked over the surface of the man’s cock. He found he could use Kessin’s facial expressions to judge what worked and what didn’t, and he soon settled into a steady rhythm. Finally, after a few more minutes of sucking and licking, he felt the cock in his mouth spasm and tasted the warm flood of salty come that poured out. As he swallowed he kept his eyes latched onto Kessin’s, only breaking away when he’d finished to lick up a few stray drops that had escaped onto Kessin’s smooth skin.

Exhausted, Aleyn collapsed next to his new lover on the bed. Kessin rolled over to look at him and put one arm on his waist.

“Wow…” Aleyn said when he caught his breath, “That was… incredible.”

“Oh that?” Kessin said with a grin, “That was just a warm up. My caravan leaves tomorrow, but I’ve got all night, and I plan to use it. You up for it?”

Aleyn’s eyes widened slightly.

“I… yes. I think I’d be more than okay with that.”


End file.
